Gotta Find Mai
by Maru1
Summary: Main characters r Tristen,Joey,Téa&Mai and they r 8yrs old. Cute/Funny Story. R/R Plz no flames!
1. Where'd She Go?

Meliss@:Heheh Enjoy my ficcy^__^ It's kinda funny and cute. So the main characters are Joey, Tristen, Téa and Mai(and they are 8yrs old) Oh, and I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! It' belongs to Takahashi. 'Nough said. Remember to Review and nooooo flaming. thanx~  
One more thing! *says it like uncle from Jackie Chan adventures* I kinda say some stupid things about Téa. Nothing bad though.   
  
Tristen: Hey guess what guys!! Yesterday my grandma said, she would never get rid of her underwear that have bunnies on them. Not even if she got a.....year supply of pudding!!  
  
(AN: You can see I have no sence of humour -_-)  
  
Joey: *starts laughing*  
  
Tristen and Téa: *start laughing too*  
  
Joey: *stops* I don't get it  
  
Tristen: Whad'ya meen you don't get it?  
  
Mai: It wasn't even funny. *walks away*  
  
Téa: What's up with her?  
  
.....2 minutes later....(AN: Woah that's a long time,eh? ^_^ )  
  
Joey: Where's Mai? Maaiii! Where are yooouuu!!!  
  
Tristen: Did ya look under the bed?  
  
Joey: Now why would she be there?  
  
Tristen: You never know! Maybe the boogey-man kidnapped her!!  
  
Joey: You're right!  
  
Tristen: It's best to check. Oh, and double check!  
  
Joey: Nope. Not here.  
  
Téa: How about in the bathroom?  
  
Joey: Where could she be?   
  
Tristen: Maybe she flushed the toilet by accident and....  
  
Téa: You know,Tristen. I think she's too big to go down the toilet.  
  
Tristen: But maybe aliens landed on Earth and shrunk her!  
  
Joey: I thought they'd discover other planets first.  
  
Tristen: They did. But the other planets where so boring, so they wanted to check out Earth. You know why?  
  
Joey: Any other planets didn't have the Internet?  
  
Tristen: Right.  
  
Téa: *sighs* boys.......  
  
Joey: If she's not under the bed.....  
  
Tristen: Or in the bathroom...  
  
Téa: She might be.......?  
  
Tristen: At the sandbox!  
  
Joey: I dunno Trist. Mai wouldn't wanna ruin her clothes.  
  
Téa: Hm....Maybe she went home  
  
Joey: You think?  
  
Téa: It's possible. People do go home.  
  
Tristen: Maybe she just got bored of us.  
  
Joey: I never thought anyone would get bored of me  
  
(AN: I wouldn't get bored of him^_^ )  
  
Lost Kitten: Meow!  
  
Téa: Aaaw! How cute! Here kitty kitty!   
  
(AN: Run kitty run! Téa's out to get ya! Evil Téa! Sorry fans -_-)  
  
Tristen: Look it's a lost kitten!  
  
Téa: Isn't it cute?? ^___^  
  
Lost Kitten: Meow! *walks away*   
  
Téa: Hey wait up!! *goes after it*  
  
Joey: You're scaring it away!  
  
Tristen: Should we go after her?  
  
Joey: Why the heck not  
  
Tristen: You said the H-word word!!  
  
Joey: Heck isn't bad  
  
Tristen: Oh.   
  
Joey: But Hell is  
  
Tristen: You said the H-word!! I'm telling!!  
  
Joey: No don't!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meliss@: This chap wasn't too long now was it? Read da next chappie too.^___^) 


	2. Kitty!

Meliss@: What's gonna happen?? Read it!!!! O.o uh please? And I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh,k?  
  
  
Tristen: Fine I won't tell on you this time.  
  
Joey: *phew* Thanks  
  
Tristen: Where'd Téa go?  
  
Joey: She's probably still chasing that stupid cat  
  
*Téa comes back with scratches on her face and the kitten in her arms*  
  
Téa: Heheh. I uh cought the kitten  
  
Joey: That's....uh..good?  
  
Téa: Yeah  
  
Tristen: Whad'ya gonna do with it?  
  
Téa: Bring it to the pound  
  
Joey: That's a dumb idea!  
  
Téa: Why?  
  
Joey: "Why" , ya ask? Well think of this....a FREE pet!  
  
Tristen: I thought you wanted a dog  
  
Joey: I do  
  
Téa: So I can keep it then?  
  
Tristen: I dunno  
  
Téa: Joey?  
  
Tristen: I dunno  
  
Téa: Well I'll keep him for now  
  
Tristen: It's a he?  
  
Téa: *checks* Nope...My mistake. It's a she.   
  
Joey: Wheren't we here to look for Mai?  
  
Tristen: Yeah I think so  
  
Joey: Let's go look for her!   
  
Tristen: Let's get something to eat first  
  
Joey: Yeah. It's hard to do anything on an empty stomach  
  
Téa: You guys have any money? I have only 10 cents  
  
Joey: Same. How 'bout you Trist?  
  
Tristen: Same.  
  
Lost Kitten:Meow!  
  
Joey: Let's eat the cat  
  
Téa: Right......  
  
Joey: *sighs*  
  
Téa: Since we have no money, why don't we ask......  
  
Tristen: Don't even mention his name!  
  
Joey: Kaiba would never lend us money  
  
Téa: But he might this time!  
  
Joey: No he won't.   
  
Lost Kitten: Meow!  
  
Téa: What do you want?  
  
Lost Kitten: Meow meow!  
  
Téa: Shut up!!  
  
Lost Kitten: *gulp*  
  
Téa: *sees a note* Huh?  
  
Tristen: What is it? A note from Santa?  
  
Joey: I knew I shoulda left him milk and cookies last year!  
  
Téa:-_- It's from Mai.  
  
Joey: Oh, good. What's it say?  
  
Téa: It says........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meliss@: Mwuahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!!! Read the next chapter to find out! 


	3. The Note Says

Meliss@: What does it say?? Read!! And once again I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh,k?   
  
Téa: It says.... nothing  
  
Joey: What!?  
  
Téa: yeah N-O-T-H-I-N-G.   
  
Joey: Lemme see that!  
  
Téa: Alright alright! It says "Hi. Having a fun time looking for me? ~Mai"  
  
Tristen: Hm. How's that supposed to help?  
  
Joey: Where'd ya find the note Téa?  
  
Téa: By this tree  
  
Tristen: Maybe she's in the tree  
  
Téa: You think so?  
  
Mai: *climbs down the tree* Hi ^___^  
  
Joey: We were looking all over for ya!  
  
Mai: Oh.  
  
Joey: We thought the boogey-man kidnapped you or aliens landed on Earth, shrunk you and flushed you down the toilet!  
  
Mai: *giggles*  
  
Joey: What's so funny??   
  
Mai: You.....  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Mai: *kissed Joey's cheek*  
  
Joey: *blush* What was that for??  
  
Mai: I love you Joey  
  
Joey: Really?!  
  
Mai: *nods*  
  
Joey: I love you too Mai  
  
(AN: How cute^__^ )  
  
*they walk away*  
  
Tristen: Mission...uh.....  
  
Téa: Mission Accomplished?  
  
Tristen: Yeah that's it!  
  
Téa: Guess so  
  
*Suddenly Miho jumps outta nowhere*  
  
Miho: Tristen!!! My hero! *hugs him*  
  
Tristen: What did I do?  
  
Miho: I dunno^___^  
  
Téa: Well, I guess I'll be going now......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meliss@: The End!!   
Joey: *normal 14 year-old self* That's it?   
Meliss@: Oh! I forgot one part: "Then much later Joey and Mai got married and lived happily ever after! THE END!" Better?  
Joey: No -_-  
Meliss@: Anyway please review! No flaming, so be nice and have a nice day. ^v^  
Joey: You still forgot something......  
Meliss@: I'de like to thank my friend Aisha for helping me out ^.~ thank you!!!!!!! 


End file.
